


To sleep, or not to sleep

by Lasienaga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasienaga/pseuds/Lasienaga
Summary: Sleep-deprived ramblings, mentions of Korrasami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	To sleep, or not to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was up late, and sleep-deprived and then this just happened. It's not very good, and I guess I was just being silly. The "To be, or not to be" soliloquy from Hamlet has always just spoken to me.

To sleep, or not to sleep, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the night to dream  
Of Korra and Asami together in the fortune of gayness  
Or to fight the tides of sleepiness  
And by opposing them awaken. To dream -- To sleep,  
No more; and by staying awake to say we begin  
The wonderful journey that is life  
'tis a ponderous question forever to be asked. To sleep, to stay awake;(edited)  
To be bright, awake, living life -- ay, there's the rub:  
For in that deprivation of sleep no dreams may come,  
Of Korra and Asami together in blissful bi-ness,  
When we have retired for the night,  
Must give us pause -- there's the question  
Do we stay up reading Korrasami fanfiction?  
Or do we slumber and let our imagination run rampant?  
The kissing in the gayzebo, the coffee shop AUs,  
The alternate timelines, along with the canon continuations,  
Oh, and let us not forget the canon divergences  
Ah, the insolence of time! To deprive of us either the reading or the dreaming  
For both we cannot have simultaneously.  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the turbid thoughts of indecision  
While time moves on, leaving us behind  
With this regard their currents turn awry  
And lose the name of action.  
And play with my speed cubes.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a slight (Rubik's) speed cubing obsession.


End file.
